Hands on me
by Pocket Rainbow
Summary: BelxFran. The chances of the prince returning Frans feelings were 0.01 to a million, but that never meant it was impossible did it? T rated because I'm paranoid


Hi! Okay, so this is my first fan-fiction so please be gentle T-T it was inspired by the songs 'Why' by Secondhand Serenade and 'Hands on me' by Vanessa Carlton.  
I would like to thank Voltrix Zee Horo for encouraging me and being reaaaaalllllyyyyy nice after I left a couple of reviews on his ficcys and also for volunteering to beta-ing for me TwT, please go and check him out! He has a multichapter BelxFran and a compilation of BelxFran drabbles (yes we are both obsessed by BelxFran) and he is really good! I wish I could do as much T-T lol.

**Disclaimer: *insert something witty about Akira Amano being god and me just being a measly peasant with a twisted imagination* And in case you didn't get that, no I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did it would be M rated ^^ **

**Warnings: Boy love, kissing and Bel. (Because he's so great he deserves a warning, he **_**is**_** a prince after all)**

**Edited on 10-09-09**

* * *

Why? That was the word coursing constantly through his mind, why did he make him feel this way? Why did his breathe catch at the mere sight of him. He already knew why, he had fallen in love, and damn hard too. He just couldn't understand why it was _him,_ the one who used him as target practice, the one who mocked him, the one with the insufferable grin, why the fake prince?!

It hurt, because he knew, he knew that the chances of him feeling the same were 0,01 out of a million.

Keeping his face an emotional void, Fran let out a sigh and pulled himself out of his drizzly thoughts just as the source of his misery entered the room and caught sight of Fran sprawled out on the couch, his ever present grin widening slightly (if that was even possible). "Ushishishi~, why do you look so depressed, froggy?" ignoring the fact that Bel had seen right through him Fran answered "Because you just walked into the room, fake prince." And before Bel could retaliate by using him as target practice (again) Fran got up and left the room.

A few days later found Fran lying on his bed in his room at the Varia headquarters after returning from a mission with his (slightly psychotic) sempai. He reached under his pillow and retrieved a teal i-pod, putting the earphones on and pressing play, closing his eyes and singing along as Hands on me by Vanessa Carlton started playing (_what?_ He liked that song! Shut up!). He was so into the music that he didn't hear his door opening and closing, he did however react to the fact that someone had just climbed onto his bed and was looming over him. He pulled out his earphones and opened his eyes to stare impassively at the intruder, and had to fight back the blush that tried to creep onto his cheeks at the sight of Bel who was now straddling him and looking -fight the blush!!- rather attractive. He opened his mouth to ask exactly **what** he was doing, when he was distracted by Bel's hands roaming down his sides.

"S-sempai what are you doing?" the blush was now making its way over his cheeks. Bel's grin widened considerably

"Wasn't this what you wanted my un-cute kouhai? For me to put my hands on you?"

"I was only singing stupid fake pri-" and Fran was promptly cut off by a pair of warm lips meeting his. His eyes widened comically and he lay there still as a statue, until Bel applied more pressure and his brain shut down as he let his eyes slip closed and wrapped his arms around the princes neck, smirking into the kiss, Bel opened his mouth slightly and licked at Fran's lips, having access granted immediately Bel allowed his tongue to roam in his frogs mouth, exploring every nook and cranny and grinning when he received a moan in response. The blond pulled away, much to Fran's displeasure, having to stop himself from whimpering at the loss.

"Ushishishi~ I came to tell you that dinner is ready stupid frog." And at that Bel left, leaving Fran feeling cold and angry at the blonde for playing with him like that - "Come on, the faster we have dinner, the faster we can continue, it's rude to make a prince wait." Taking a few seconds to process that sentence the young man let his lips curve into a small smile and followed the prince out the door and down to dinner.

Maybe the chances of the blonde returning his feelings weren't that low after all, either that, or he was the luckiest man on earth.

* * *

**A.N: So? Good? Bad? I know they're probably really OOC and I'm sorry T-T I hope it didn't suck too much and please don't chew my head off, I like it where it is. Also, sorry for the shortness, but I was just listening to my i-pod and my mind was suddenly held hostage by the plot bunny. Thank you to the wonderful Voltrix Zee Horo for getting this back to me so quickly ^^, if you want more BelxFran you need to go and see him he's amazing. Reviews are very much appreciated even though I'm not expecting much ^^' **

* * *


End file.
